This research grant application proposes to determine the usefulness of single chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of advanced prostatic carcinoma. The research performed in this program will be carried out simultaneously in various participating institutions across the country on a cooperative basis. Since the effects of chemotherapy upon advanced carcinoma of the prostate have not been thoroughly evaluated, selected chemotherapeutic agents will be randomly compared to the currently best accepted chemotherapeutic regimen in all consenting patients who have failed to respond to hormonal therapy and meet the entrance requirements for this study. A cross-over of the chemotherapeutic agents will be done in those patients who show progression of their disease after twelve weeks of therapy. All evidence of previous drug toxicity must have resolved prior to undertaking the cross-over of agents. This program should lead to the selection of effective chemotherapy for all stages of prostatic carcinoma.